


Inscrutable - Larry Stylinson *Punk Harry*

by RevolveAroundLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Decisions, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Complete, Drama, Fanfiction, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mental Instability, Mystery, Punk Harry, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Smut, Temptation, Top Harry, Top Louis, teenfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolveAroundLarry/pseuds/RevolveAroundLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always thought of Harry as a good for nothing, inscrutable punk. Harry thought of himself as an open book. An open book with too many pages, that maybe, just maybe, Louis shouldn't have tried to read. But all books deserve to have their story be read, even if that means the reader will get destroyed in the process...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ABOUT THE EYE COLOR, AS I HAVE NOTIFIED THAT THERE IS AN EYECOLOR SWAP AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY* Thank you.

_**READ THIS - In this story, Louis has green eyes while Harry has blue. Harry is also a punk, and has black hair instead of brown.** _

A whole entire month of Louis and Harry rooming together at university, and Louis still didn't know a thing about Harry. The punk lad never talked to Louis, and Louis never tried to talk to him. All Louis did was try to figure Harry out, but much to his dismay, no such luck. Finally one day, Louis decided to talk, and in doing that his life was no longer going to be what it used to.

¬

"Harry, why are you so inscrutable?" Louis asked, scrunching his eyebrows as he flipped through the pages of his magazine. Harry's blue eyes drifted away from their gaze on the flat screen, looking solemnly at Louis. Silence filled the room, and Louis' green eyes hesitantly looked up.

"...Ah, never mind." Louis decided, awkwardly scratching his neck and looking back to his magazine. After a long moment, Harry decided to speak.

"I'm not inscrutable, I'm an open book, Louis." Harry declared, running a hand through his black curls. Louis watched his movements intently, no longer interested on the celebrity gossip in his magazine.

"...Then I'll just have to read you." Louis said, a glint of determination in his eyes. Harry scoffed lowly, closing his eyes.

"I have way too many pages, Louis. Don't even bother trying to read them..." Harry responded, his tone rather dominant. Louis gazed at Harry, a shimmer reaching his forest colored eyes.

"Your mouth says one thing, but I sense another..." is all Louis said before getting off his bed. Harry opened his eyes, watching Louis.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, immediately regretting it as soon as the words left his pierced lips. Louis stopped moving, his look of scrutiny making Harry rather uncomfortable.

"I was just going to go meet up with my mate Liam, we're going out for some drinks..." Louis answered slowly, confused as to why Harry was so interested in what he was doing.

"Oh, okay..." Harry replied, a blush creeping upon his face. Harry snapped his head away, hoping Louis didn't see him blush deeply. Louis did indeed see him blush, but confusedly shook it off.

"For the punk type, you're rather-"

"Soft?" Harry interrupted, not even looking at Louis.

"Yeah. See, I'm already done with the first page." Louis said, walking over to sit with Harry on his bed. The punk lad looked at Louis, slight confusion in his eyes.

"You're an open book that I decided to read, remember?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear, getting too close for comfort.

"I told you, don't even try..." Harry whispered back, shakily taking a breath.

"You can't tell me what to do." Louis answered back, getting off of the bed and walking out the door. Harry closed his eyes, suddenly all flustered.

"They just never listen..." Harry sighed, opening his eyes.

-

 After having turned off the flat screen, finished with watching American Horror Story, Harry found himself just waiting for Louis to come back. Harry didn't like to admit it, but he somewhat liked having Louis around. Sure the two never talked until suddenly today, but Louis is the type of person that Harry just likes to sit and admire what he's like. Harry isn't really the social type. He hates everyone, or at least that's what everyone comes to think. In all honesty, that really isn't the case.

Harry just can't find it in his heart to trust people anymore. He's been hurt, mislead, and treated like shit by too many people. Too many people he genuinely cared about. Too many people he genuinely loved. Deep down in Harry's heart, he knows that one day he'll find someone to love him and never take him for granted.

Slowly getting up from his bed, tired of waiting for Louis' return, Harry decided to shower. Walking into the rather large bathroom, Harry sniffed the air. Breathing a soft sigh, "Smells like Louis," he said aloud, no emotion in his deep voice. Trying to ignore the scent, Harry reached a long, tattooed arm behind the shower curtain and turned on the shower. As he began to take his clothing off, Harry hummed a tune, slightly drowning out the sound of the spraying water. Done undressing, he stepped into the warm shower.

"...Counted all my mistakes and there's only one, standing out from the list of the things I've done..." Harry sang loudly, successfully drowning out the sound of spraying water.

"All the rest of my crimes don't come close...!" Harry shouted, putting emphasis on the words crimes and close.

"To the look on your face when I let you go..." Harry sang softer, spreading soap around his inked body. Continuing the song, Harry rubbed the soft washcloth all over himself, loving the soft feel to it.

"I wonder if Louis' touch is soft like the feel of this washcloth..." Harry whispered to himself, immediately scrunching his eyes shut in digust, wondering why that thought even crossed his mind.

¬

"Ahh..." Louis hummed approvingly, loving the feel of beer sliding down his throat. Setting his now empty bottle down, Louis looked to Liam. Louis' favorite song had come on, and he had the strong desire to dance.

"C'mon, Leeyuum..." Louis giggled, tugging on Liam's jacket. Tipping a little bit as he got off of his bar stool, "Let's dance," he slurred.

Liam rolled his eyes and said, "No, Louis. You know how much I hate this song. Go dance yourself." Louis huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine," Louis pouted. "Let's just go back to the university since you don't wanna have fun." Liam sighed in relief.

"Alright." Liam said, immediately pulling Louis out of the bar.

¬

"Good thing there's no class tomorrow," Liam said, holding Louis up as they walked down the hall. "You're definitely drunk."

Finally on the hall of their dorms, Liam dragged a surprisingly heavy Louis. Only a few feet away from Louis and Harry's dorm, Louis tumbled out of Liam's grasp.

"Aha ha, Liam you dropped me!" Louis screeched, turning into a fit of giggles. "You weakling!" Louis laughed, rolling on the floor as he did so. Liam rubbed a hand over his forehead in frustration as Louis mindlessly scratched at the blue carpeted floor.

"Louis, what the hell..." Liam mumbled, perplexed at the sight before him. Louis continued with his notions, laughing maniacally in the process.

"Hey, Liam!" Louis shouted, still on the floor. "You should really feel this carpet!" Liam was about to respond to Louis' drunk nonsense, but then his room door flew open.

"What the fuck is going on out here, dammit..." Harry grumbled, flipping hair out of his eyes. "People are trying to get to sleep." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Liam as he put his right hand on his hip, and his left on the doorframe. Liam walked the few remaining steps to the door, and looked Harry up and down.

"You must be Harry, Louis' roommate." Liam said, no emotion in his voice. "Louis has told me a lot about you." Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced in the hall at Louis.

Louis looked up at him with bright green eyes, his attention no longer on the soft carpet.

"Anyway, I'm Liam, nice to finally meet you." Liam told Harry, giving him a once-over. "Oh yeah, nice pajamas" Liam smirked, looking up and down at Harry's silky blue nightwear. Harry was secretly struggling to think of a witty response, but Louis' loud voice thankfully interrupted.

"Liam!" Louis shouted, leaping up from his crisscrossed position on the floor. "Don't discretely insult Harry's pajamas! I love them! They match his pretty blue eyes..." Louis said, looking Harry dead in the eyes. Liam looked between the two of them as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm going to my room now." Liam said, giving Harry a dirty look as he turned his back on him. "See you tomorrow, Lou..." Liam winked at Louis before walking down the hall.

Harry released a breath of relief, and Louis giggled with a hand over his mouth as he stumbled past Harry into their room. Harry shook his head as he shut the door, trying not to laugh at Louis.

"Okay, Louis." Harry said, turning to face him. "It's late and I want to go to bed. So you should go to bed too, please." Louis smirked as he bounced on Harry's plush bed. Harry crossed his arms.

"But Harry..." Louis whined, rubbing up and down his thick thighs. "I wanna play..." Louis groaned, pressing a hand down on his crotch. Harry swallowed a lump of nervousness.

"You're drunk, Louis." Harry said dismissively, about to walk away from Louis.

"You're inscrutable, Harry." Louis said tauntingly. Harry stopped in his tracks, turning his attention back to Louis in annoyance.

"You make my head hurt, Louis."

"You make my head hurt, Harry." Louis insisted, scrunching his eyebrows. Louis and Harry continued with an odd back and forth, until Louis said something that made Harry uneasy.

"I get hard because of you, Harry..." Louis said in a low voice as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"...I stay soft because of you, Louis." Harry said, his voice not very convincing. "Now get off of my bed." Harry huffed, about to shove Louis to the floor. Louis instantly grabbed Harry's hand and moved it to his crotch.

Harry tried to yank his hand back, but Louis pressed it down with a strong grip.

"Please...touch me, Harry..."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis stared hard at Harry with pleading eyes, and he tried to move Harry's hand. Harry felt Louis' hard bulge, and he swiftly yanked his hand away. Louis frowned deeply, looking almost as if he wanted to cry or something. Harry took a few steps away from him.

"Harry, please...pretty please with tattoos, and piercings on top...?" Louis asked, getting up from the bed. Louis stood in front of Harry, not refusing to give up on what he wanted.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Louis, I'm not going to do something like that." Harry said roughly, shoving past Louis to get to his bed. Louis stumbled out of his way, starting to get rather frustrated with Harry.

"Why the hell not?!" Louis shouted, yanking a pillow off of his own bed to throw at Harry's head. Harry was appalled by Louis' drunk behavior.

"Because...if you and I,"   motioned between Louis and himself, "ever did get intimate with eachother, I'd want it to be special..." Harry said, his face starting to heat up. "I wouldn't want to fuck or be fucked by someone drunk. I'd rather make love or get made love to by someone sober."

Louis let every word Harry said sink in, and he no longer had the urge to force himself onto Harry.

"Harry..." Louis' voice said in a soft whisper.

"Yeah...?" Harry asked, beginning to get under his covers.

"I just finished another page." Louis said quietly, walking to the front of the room to turn off the lights. Harry turned in his bed.

"...And what exactly did you discover, Louis?" Harry asked drearily, moving some of his curls from his eyes. Louis sat down at the edge of Harry's bed, staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"Damn is he good at eye contact..." Harry thought to himself.

"...You care about me." Louis said confidently, lying down on the other side of Harry's bed. Harry turned to face Louis.

"...I care about many people, Louis. Don't single yourself out and try to turn this into something it's not..." Harry said, his voice almost pleading. "Seriously Louis...stop trying to read me. This open book that I am doesn't end well."

"And why is that, Harry...?" Louis asked, his eyes flooded with curiosity. Harry sighed, and gave Louis a massive shove. Louis shouted in surprise as he tumbled down to the floor.

"Just leave me alone and go to sleep, dammit..." Harry grumbled, turning in his covers. Louis surely didn't see that coming.

¬

Once Harry woke up, he was glad to see a no longer drunk Louis.

"Goodmorning, Louis." Harry spoke, his morning voice deep and sexy. Louis stopped his movements of making up his bed.

"Please don't ever talk in the mornings anymore unless you want me to get an immediate boner." Louis said in a warning tone, going back to making up his bed. Harry laughed, which surprised Louis.

"You get hard even when I don't have my morning voice." Harry told Louis as he got out of his bed.

"Who the fuck told you that?" Louis asked, his eyes wide.

"Drunk Louis told me." Harry said. "You also tried to get me to do stuff with you..." Harry added, his voice getting low at that part.

"Wait, so you fucked me when I was drunk?!" Louis shouted, and Harry was quick to defend himself.

"Absolutely not, Louis! I care about you too much to even consider going at you while you're out of it!" Harry yelled, and a split second later he realized what he just admitted to. Louis smirked and put a hand on his hip.

"So you do care about me." Louis stated, running a hand through his soft fringe. Harry covered his face with his right hand in an attempt to hide the massive blush he had. "It's okay, Harry. I care about you, too."

¬

"Where are you now that I need ya?!" a loud obnoxious voice shouted from the hallway. Louis and Harry jumped up from what they were doing, and looked at eachother wide eyed.

A bunch of loud crashes went on in the hall along with loud singing. Harry was scared as fuck to open the door, and he gave Louis a hand signal to do it.

"I need you the-I need you, I need you the-I need you...I need you the most!" the voice shouted,getting closer to Louis and Harry's room. Louis wildly shook his head at Harry.

"I don't want to die because a loud ass obnoxious Justin Bieber fan!" Louis screeched, cowering into the nearest corner as he covered his ears. "You get the fucking door!" Harry gave Louis a look, and strut up to the door to open it himself.

"If I die...tell my friends I love them." Harry said, bracing himself for whatever was about to come.

"Oh my fucking gosh, you love me?!" Louis yelled, leaping up from his corner.

"Too bad I have no friends!" Harry shouted, and with that he yanked the door open. A blue eyed blonde stopped in his tracks like a deer in headlights.

The guy took off his headphones and put them around his neck. He took his phone out his pocket and pressed the pause button.

"Are you the one who was singing so damn loud?" Harry asked, staring hard at the lad. The guy stared at Harry, not saying a word.

Louis was curious to see the person, so he crawled out of his corner, got up, and made his way to the door. Louis could tell the guy was obviously infatuated with Harry.

"...Uh, yeah that was me. Sorry about that..." the blondie spoke shyly, earning himself an eyeroll from Louis, and a small smile from Harry.

"It's alright, you just really scared the hell out of me and my roommate." Harry said with a laugh, ruffling his hair and flipping it.

"I have a name, you know." Louis muttered under his breath, crossing his arms as he made a sassy stance.

"I'm Harry, and this is my roommate Louis." Harry said, offering the blonde a hand shake.

"I-I'm Niall." Niall said, shaking Harry's large hand. "I love your piercings by the way, and your tattoos." Louis internally growled.

"Uhm, thanks, Niall." Harry grinned.

"You're welcome, Harry." Niall smiled brightly. "Well, I'm gonna go now. See you around." Niall then walked down the hall, and gave Harry a last glance.

"He didn't even acknowledge my wonderful presence." Louis huffed sarcastically, walking back into the room, his hips swishing back and forth. Harry walked into the room and shut the door.

"...He was kind of cute..." Harry mumbled under his breath, walking to sit at his small desk. Louis felt like he had just been stabbed, but then he got an idea.

"Cute?!" Louis shouted in question, plopping down on Harry's bed. "He was sexy as fuck!" Harry stiffined in his chair.

"Shit," Louis continued, "I'd bang him all night long!" He shouted, making a hard thrust motion. Harry stared at Louis with cold blue eyes.

"And those muscles..." Louis added with a sigh. "Hot damn!" At this point Harry felt his face getting hot with jealousy.

Just as Harry was about to say something, Louis let out loud, high pitched moans as he laid on the bed. Harry snapped the pencil he was holding, and he quickly got up from his chair.

"I'm going out." Harry huffed, opening the door and walking out the room. Louis felt like his plan had worked, but before Harry shut the door...he could've sworn he saw a small tear fall down Harry's face.

"Looks like I finished another page..." Louis said to himself softly. "And I think Harry might have feelings for me..." Louis covered his face with one of Harry's pillows, and the thought of seeing that tear fall down Harry's face made him want to cry himself. 

-

After having rushed out of the room, Harry briskly walked down the hall with his head hung low. A few tears fell from his eyes, and he couldn't help but to feel somewhat pathetic crying over someone that wasn't even his. Cutting a corner and rushing up some stairs, Harry made it to the serene location of the university; the balcony. Lifting his head up, he took a deep breath and reminisced at the view before him.

"...It's crazy how easily attached I get to people..." Harry whispered, brushing some of his curls out of his face. The wind blew lightly, making Harry's hair flow almost as softly as his tears. "Why do I feel so attached to this prick anyway...?" Harry huffed, closing his eyes in frustration as he crossed his arms.

"Who's the prick?" an unfamiliar voice interrupted from behind Harry. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he quickly turned around.

A somewhat tall guy with model-like features was standing on the stairs to the balcony, a sketchbook in hand. He walked up the last few steps and approached Harry. Harry had no idea that it was possible for someone to look almost as good as Louis. Harry stood in shock, staring deep into hazel-brown eyes.

"My name's Zayn," the guy offers out his right hand, "what's yours?"

"I'm Harry." Harry tells Zayn, shaking his hand lightly. Zayn smiled, his eyes seeming to glow due to bright sunlight.

"So, who's the prick you were huffing about earlier?" Zayn asked Harry, walking to sit at one of the tables. Harry followed and sat down with him.

"Just my roommate, Louis." Harry answered, and Zayn froze his movements. In a split second he shook off his traumatizing thought before Harry could suspect anything.

"You feel attached to him, but you don't know why?" Zayn asked, opening his sketchbook to a blank page. Taking the pencil from behind his ear, he noticed that Harry had a pained expression.

"I think I know why, actually...but I want to shove that reason down into the depths of hell and leave it in the hands of-"

"Okay, whoa, you're starting to scare me." Zayn interrupted with a laugh. "But what's the reason?" Harry cringed as a memory of the past came into play, and he suddenly felt like sobbing.

"...It's nothing." Harry shrugged. "So anyway, you like drawing?" Harry asked in an attempt to change the subject. Zayn perked up, and Harry felt like he had succeeded in changing the subject.

"Oh hell yes!" Zayn exclaimed, excitedly showing Harry the pages he drew on. "It's a way to express your emotions without having to face any consequences what so ever! Unless of course you draw somewhere you're not supposed to...like for example, on the walls of your mum's house." Harry bursted into deep laughter.

"You drew on the walls too as a kid?" Harry questioned, earning himself a shameful nod from Zayn. "I think you and I could be great friends." Harry told Zayn, and Zayn nodded with a smile, but there was a brief moment of hesitation before he did so.

"The best of friends..." Zayn thought to himself. After a few moments of the two just staring at eachother, Zayn asked Harry a question. "Do you wanna draw something?" Harry thought for a moment.

"I'll try." Harry decided, sliding Zayn's sketchbook to his side. Zayn beamed with a twinkle in his eye as he handed Harry his pencil. "I have no clue what to draw, though."

"Draw from your heart." Zayn told Harry. "...Draw something that is so close, yet so far out of reach..." Zayn added softly, seeming to be deep in thought about something. Harry stared at him intently, pencil in midair.

"...Is there something on your mind?" Harry asked, slight concern in his voice. Zayn quickly shook his head, denying that he was thinking anything. "Okay, then. I'll get drawing now."

Minutes of drawing went by, neither Zayn nor Harry speaking a word. Zayn watched closely at Harry's light pencil sketches, and they soon grew into something more. Lines and lines told an intense story, and in a few minutes Harry had finished. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, he slid his drawing to Zayn for him to critique.

"...Wow...this is intense..." Zayn mumbled, staring at Harry's drawing in awe. There were words on the drawing that read, "He's so close, yet so far out of reach..."

"...Well, I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm now." Harry said, sliding his chair and getting up from the small table. "You can keep the drawing." Harry smiled, and gave Zayn a wave bye.

¬

Still in the lonesome dorm, Louis decided he should go out. Go have some fun. So what if Harry may have feelings for Louis or something...he never addressed it.

"Either he has some kind of feelings for me, or he just really wants that Niall guy." Louis grumbled, getting up from his bed. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter now that I think about it..." Louis laughed to himself, running a hand through his hair. A nock then sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Louis shouted, bending down to get a magazine he had thrown on the floor earlier. The door opened then.

"Damn...what a view, Tommo." Liam wolf whistled, as he walked into the room. Louis sprang up in surprise.

"Payno? Ew, I thought it would be someone more interesting." Louis smirked, sitting down on his bed. Liam laughed bleakly.

"Nice to see you too, bubble butt." Liam replied, taking a seat beside Louis. Louis stopped flipping through his magazine and smacked Liam in the face with it.

The two began to play wrestle then, and Liam snatched the thin magazine from Louis' small hand. Before Louis could yank it back, Liam pinned him down to the bed and sat on him.

"...You should really get off of me, Liam." Louis warned, squirming underneath a strong Liam. Liam didn't say anything, and instead stared at Louis. "Liam...?"

"...I want you to not get involved with Harry." Liam demanded, and Louis made a strong face of protest. "Trust and believe what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Louis didn't answer Liam's plead.

"Okay?!" Liam shouted in question, and Louis damn sure replied to that one.

"Alright!" Louis screeched, cringing at Liam's tone. "Sir, yes sir..."

"Okay...here we go..." Liam said, getting off of Louis and sitting down beside him."Harry..." Liam paused for dramatic effect, "is a clingy ass bitch!" Liam shouted, making Louis jolt in shock.

"Liam, what the hell!" Louis yelled, jumping up from the bed. Liam burst into a fit of laughter at Louis' reaction. "Don't say something like that about him! And plus, how would you know if he was anyway...?" Liam stopped his laughing and laid on the bed.

"I don't, but he just seems like that type. And may I remind you, Louis Bubble Butt Tomlinson hates clingy ass motherfuckers." Liam reminded Louis, opening up the magazine he still had. "That's why you dumped that guy-" Liam's sentence was then interrupted by the door swinging open.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Through the door walked an average height attractive male. His peridot colored eyes glistened when he stepped into the brightly lit dorm. His light pink lips held a small smirk as he eyed Louis and Liam.

"Well, well," Liam mused, getting up from Louis' bed. "If it isn't Casper the friendly ghost." Liam joked with a dry laugh. "Or should I say Casper the-"

"Shut the fuck up, Liam." Louis commanded, not wanting to hear Liam speak at the moment. "What do you want, Cas?"

"What, an old friend can't check up on his favorite person?" Casper asked, holding his hands up in defense. Liam gave Louis a displeased look, and Casper rolled his eyes.

The tension in the room was indestructible. Relentless. Tenacious. It couldn't be destroyed by anything, it seemed.

"Casper, you need to leave. I want nothing to do with you." Louis said, scolding Cas with all the strength he had. Casper sighed, grabbing at his black hair in frustration, the silver streak getting messed up in the process.

"Ever since you've befriended this douche," Casper motioned towards an unfaltering Liam, "you've been nothing but a complete ass!" Liam smirked, giving Casper a shrug.

"You know the saying, Cas." Liam answered, putting an arm on Louis' shoulder. Louis shoved it off. "You are what you eat." Liam finished, and he gave Louis' ass a hard smack. Casper jolted at the sound of impact.

"Ah!" Louis shouted out, cupping his stinging bum. "Liam, what the fuck...!" Louis said waveringly, taking a massive step away from Liam. Casper gave Liam a hard glare, and turned his attention to a zoned out Louis who was still gripping his ass.

"So Louis, how's your brother Avin doing?" Casper asked, innocently fixing his quiff as he did so. Louis' face twisted into a sour scowl, and Casper knew he had hit a nerve.

"You have a brother?" Liam asked, his eyebrows scrunched. Casper fake gasped.

"You never told your little fuck buddy you had a brother?!" Casper shouted, and Liam was about to pound the son of a bitch. "What else have you kept from Liam, the guy you-" before another word could be spoken by Casper, a confused Harry interrupted by slowly walking into the dorm.

"...I don't want to talk about my brother." Louis whispered, removing his hands from his bum. "He's dead to me. Almost as dead to me as you are." Casper frowned deeply, and lowered his head down. His confidence had abandoned him.

"...I'm sorry, Louis..." Cas said, choking on his sentence as tears fell down. Casper began to shake, and Harry was about to place a hand of concern on his shoulder, but Casper bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell, Louis! You made the poor lad cry!" Harry shouted, staring deep into Louis' eyes with disgust. Liam scoffed as Louis uncomfortably looked away from Harry.

"What are you, his daddy?" Liam asked, annoyed with Harry's existence at this point. Liam hated Harry with a burning passion.

A passion that could burn Harry's bright blue eyes out, and he desperately wished it would.

"No. I'm daddy and I've disappointed my baby..." Louis said aloud by accident. Liam's dark eyes narrowed while Harry's bright ones went wide, his mouth slightly agape. "Did I just say that out loud?" Louis asked incredulously. "I didn't mean that, I just-"

"Shut the fuck up, please." Harry said exasperatedly, his face suddenly no longer holding the expression of utter surprise. It held something else.

Something that absolutely did not go unnoticed by Louis.

"I've got studying to do, so could you and that dick Liam please take your foolish nonsense somewhere else, for fucks sake?" Harry grumbled, shoving Liam out of the way so he could get to his desk. Liam was about to yank Harry backwards by his curls, but Louis grabbed him instantly.

"Come on, Liam. Let's go." Louis decided, dragging a pissed off Liam out of the room. Louis had no idea where Harry's sudden anger came from.

Man period, maybe?

"No...it's something different. Something deep. Something I'll just have to dig for until I victoriously find it." Louis thought to himself as he and Liam walked down the hall. Louis guided Liam a long walk to the cafeteria, and the two of them sat down at one of the silver colored tables.

The two sat in silence for a long while, until the silence began to scream at them. The silence screamed and pleaded for one of them to say something, but the only thing that came about was an awkward cough from Liam. But let's not forget the slight movement of the chair's legs against the floor as Louis slightly fidgeted. That, and a long sigh of annoyance that came from Liam.

"Are we going to talk about what the fuck went down in the dorm, or not?!" Liam blurted, knocking Louis out of his far away gaze. Louis jerked in slight shock at Liam's sudden outcry, his green eyes wide.

"We're not." Louis said, and he gave Liam a sassy look of dismissal. Liam raised an eyebrow.

"But seriously," Liam said, resting his arms on the table, "I thought the Punk Giant would be daddy." Liam finished, no humor in his voice. Louis didn't even blink at Liam's snide comment, and instead replied in the most civilized way he could muster.

"Oh, Liam, Liam, dumbass, Liam..." Louis began, slowly sliding up from his seat. "I'm daddy as fuck." For once, Liam was at a loss for words.

The look that Louis held in his eyes was a look that Liam had never seen before. It wasn't intimidating, or anything, it was just-

"Fuck me..." Liam thought, his dick slowly hardening at the sight of a daddy as fuck Louis.

"...You're hard right now, aren't you Liam?"

"...No, Tommo, I'm not..." Liam said, not very convincingly for that matter.

"Too bad I'm not your daddy, Payno." Louis shrugged, and he then walked away from a hard Liam, leaving him in the cafe alone.

¬

"Harry, I'm home!" Louis shouted jokingly, as he barged into the room. The room was empty, but Louis could hear the shower running.

Not only did he hear that loud pound of water hitting the shower walls, but he also heard the glorious sounds of...moans? Ah, yes. It was definitely the sound of moans. But not just any moans.

They were Harry's moans.

"Oh shit..." Harry groaned out breathlessly, the gruff tone of his voice resonating through the room. Just a second after that heavenly outburst, Harry began to come, and Louis stood in the middle of the room frozen.

His ears couldn't take the pleasurable sounds he was hearing, and his body would not be able to take the pleasurable sight he was about to receive.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis swallowed deeply, his nervousness making his throat feel tight. Harry was about to walk out of the bathroom all wet from his shower, and Louis without a doubt wanted to see that. Before Louis could even brace himself for Harry's arrival, in an instant he was out of the bathroom. A small towel wrapped around his waist, wet and wild hair, and a wet tattooed torso was the sight Louis was blessed with. Harry paused in his tracks, and looked up at Louis.

He was completely wrecked.

"That must have been some damn good hand job..." Louis thought to himself as he looked away with a blush. Louis has never truly blushed before.

"I-I can walk out so you can get dre-"

"You didn't hear all of that," Harry interrupted, "did you?" Louis awkwardly looked to his left. "You did hear me." Harry said, his voice barely audible.

Louis nodded, putting a hand over his entire face.

"...Well, this is awkward..." Harry mumbled, breathing a shaky sigh.

"You have very sexy moans..." Louis said to a glistening wet Harry. Harry didn't answer to Louis' compliment, and instead walked to the other side of the room to get clothes. "And you look good wet." Louis added, and Harry finally spoke up.

"Louis...please fucking stop it..." Harry commanded roughly, and Louis groaned in annoyance. Louis angrily marched to where Harry was standing, and he spun him around.

"What the-!" Harry shouted as his back slammed into the dresser, the pajamas he held falling in the process. Louis stared hard at Harry.

"How long are you going to keep resisting me, Harry?!" Louis yelled, frustration making his eyebrows scrunch. Harry turned his face so he didn't have to look into furious green eyes. "You have some kind of attraction to me, so why won't you just embrace it?!" Harry's eyes shifted to Louis', and the urge to shove Louis backwards came over him.

Just as he was about to, Louis quickly grabbed his wrists.

"Let me go, Louis." Harry said, his expression softening once he saw the semi hurt in Louis' dark eyes. "Please." Louis slightly loosened his grip on Harry's wrists, but he didn't let go.

"Harry...I'm going to kiss you." Louis said confidently, moving his face closer to Harry's. "And if you truly don't feel anything for me at all...don't kiss back." Louis finished, letting go of Harry's wrists.

"And if I don't kiss back...you'll leave me alone?" Harry asked, already knowing what he was going to do. Louis felt like his heart would burn into a ball of ashes if he had to give up because Harry just didn't want him.

Instead of responding to Harry's question, Louis gently pressed his lips to Harry's. Without hesitation, Harry found himself kissing back. The two closed their eyes and kissed eachother with a passion they didn't even know they had. The kiss stayed simple and sweet, and neither of them wanted to stop, so they didn't. Louis pulled Harry close, ignoring the fact that Harry was in nothing but a towel.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched in pleasure as Louis ran a slow hand through his wet curls. Louis ran his other hand down Harry's long torso, and was about to stop just as he hit the top of the towel, but Harry guided his hand down further. Louis opened his eyes and softly pulled from the kiss. Harry was pulled out of his state of bliss, and he abruptly opened his eyes.

"I have to make you fall in love with me first before we go any further, right?" Louis asked softly, giving Harry a small smile. Harry's chest slowly heaved up and down, his breathing uneven.

"...Yeah..." Harry breathed out, nodding his head in confirmation. Louis' eyes crinkled as he smiled looking into Harry's blissful blue eyes.

"I'm gonna leave the room so you can get dressed, love." Louis told Harry, and he gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

"...None of this will end well..." Harry thought to himself. And there it was.

The famous line that always crossed Harry's mind once he fell for someone. It's the thought that never left. And it's the thought that always proved itself to be the utterly true.

"But this time...it'll be a thousand times worse..." Harry whispered lowly to himself, as he dropped his towel down and began to get dressed for the night.

¬

Standing in the hallway, Louis felt like victoriously leaping into the air. So that's exactly what he did. Once he went back down, his ankle seemed to say, "no perfect landing for you, bitch!", and he nearly tipped over. Just as Louis was about to collide into the carpet, he fell into strong arms. Louis shouted in surprise, and he leaped out of the person's arms.

Louis turned around to see who it was, and it was none other than Payno.

"Let me guess, you and the Punk Giant finally swapped saliva?" Liam asked, his tone bored with a hint of disgust. Louis frowned deeply.

"For a friend, you sure are anything but supportive." Louis grumbled in a low voice. "I know what you said about him being a clingy ass bitch, or whatever, but I feel that's not the case." Liam crossed his arms, and looked off into the distance annoyed.

"...And in all honesty...I feel like I'll be the clingy one..." Louis mumbled to himself, but Liam heard. Louis looked up at Liam, and he could've sworn he saw a slight smirk on his plump lips.

Before Louis could question it, Liam rolled his eyes and walked off. Walking back into the room, Louis saw that Harry was finished getting dressed. Louis walked up behind the punk lad, and slowly wraped his arms around his waist.

"...More silk pajamas?" Louis questioned, lightly trailing his hand over the material. Harry melted into Louis' touch.

"...Yeah. They're very special pajamas..." Harry replied with a small laugh. Louis removed his arms from around Harry, and gently turned him around.

"So is it safe to call you mine now?" Louis asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Harry blushed as he looked down with a small smile.

"I was already your baby apparently, remember?" Harry answered as he lifted his head to look at Louis. Louis laughed.

"Absolutely. And you don't have to call me daddy, by the way." Louis told Harry, and the two giggled. "I said that I was your daddy earlier by accident..." Louis confirmed, and Harry raised his eyebrows as he smirked at Louis.

"...Okay, whatever you say, Lou." Harry said, and he gave Louis a kiss on the cheek before getting in his bed. "You should shower and get ready for bed. We have classes tomorrow."

"Alright." Louis nodded, but as he was about to walk into the bathroom, he stopped. "We also have a date tomorrow, baby." Louis added, and he turned around to give Harry a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it...daddy." Harry said with a grin, sleepiness seeping through his voice.

Louis wanted to faint from excessive happiness, but he managed not to do so as he went into the bathroom. Louis has never been this excited to date someone in his life. Why things felt so different with Harry, he had no idea why. All he knows is that for once, his brother finally can't ruin a relationship of his.

"Thank you mom and dad for getting a divorce..." Louis said loudly, as he reached a hand to turn on the shower. "Now Avin is stuck in America with dad, while I am loving life here in England. Finally my experience with relationships won't be a living hell."

"At least I hope so..." Louis thought to himself. Finished with taking off his clothes, he took a long look at himself in the mirror.

His heart was telling him that being with Harry would be the best thing to have ever happened to him. But his mind...his mind was shouting the complete opposite. But the rule is listen to your heart, right?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis swallowed deeply, his nervousness making his throat feel tight. Harry was about to walk out of the bathroom all wet from his shower, and Louis without a doubt wanted to see that. Before Louis could even brace himself for Harry's arrival, in an instant he was out of the bathroom. A small towel wrapped around his waist, wet and wild hair, and a wet tattooed torso was the sight Louis was blessed with. Harry paused in his tracks, and looked up at Louis.

He was completely wrecked.

"That must have been some damn good hand job..." Louis thought to himself as he looked away with a blush. Louis has never truly blushed before.

"I-I can walk out so you can get dre-"

"You didn't hear all of that," Harry interrupted, "did you?" Louis awkwardly looked to his left. "You did hear me." Harry said, his voice barely audible.

Louis nodded, putting a hand over his entire face.

"...Well, this is awkward..." Harry mumbled, breathing a shaky sigh.

"You have very sexy moans..." Louis said to a glistening wet Harry. Harry didn't answer to Louis' compliment, and instead walked to the other side of the room to get clothes. "And you look good wet." Louis added, and Harry finally spoke up.

"Louis...please fucking stop it..." Harry commanded roughly, and Louis groaned in annoyance. Louis angrily marched to where Harry was standing, and he spun him around.

"What the-!" Harry shouted as his back slammed into the dresser, the pajamas he held falling in the process. Louis stared hard at Harry.

"How long are you going to keep resisting me, Harry?!" Louis yelled, frustration making his eyebrows scrunch. Harry turned his face so he didn't have to look into furious green eyes. "You have some kind of attraction to me, so why won't you just embrace it?!" Harry's eyes shifted to Louis', and the urge to shove Louis backwards came over him.

Just as he was about to, Louis quickly grabbed his wrists.

"Let me go, Louis." Harry said, his expression softening once he saw the semi hurt in Louis' dark eyes. "Please." Louis slightly loosened his grip on Harry's wrists, but he didn't let go.

"Harry...I'm going to kiss you." Louis said confidently, moving his face closer to Harry's. "And if you truly don't feel anything for me at all...don't kiss back." Louis finished, letting go of Harry's wrists.

"And if I don't kiss back...you'll leave me alone?" Harry asked, already knowing what he was going to do. Louis felt like his heart would burn into a ball of ashes if he had to give up because Harry just didn't want him.

Instead of responding to Harry's question, Louis gently pressed his lips to Harry's. Without hesitation, Harry found himself kissing back. The two closed their eyes and kissed eachother with a passion they didn't even know they had. The kiss stayed simple and sweet, and neither of them wanted to stop, so they didn't. Louis pulled Harry close, ignoring the fact that Harry was in nothing but a towel.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched in pleasure as Louis ran a slow hand through his wet curls. Louis ran his other hand down Harry's long torso, and was about to stop just as he hit the top of the towel, but Harry guided his hand down further. Louis opened his eyes and softly pulled from the kiss. Harry was pulled out of his state of bliss, and he abruptly opened his eyes.

"I have to make you fall in love with me first before we go any further, right?" Louis asked softly, giving Harry a small smile. Harry's chest slowly heaved up and down, his breathing uneven.

"...Yeah..." Harry breathed out, nodding his head in confirmation. Louis' eyes crinkled as he smiled looking into Harry's blissful blue eyes.

"I'm gonna leave the room so you can get dressed, love." Louis told Harry, and he gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

"...None of this will end well..." Harry thought to himself. And there it was.

The famous line that always crossed Harry's mind once he fell for someone. It's the thought that never left. And it's the thought that always proved itself to be the utterly true.

"But this time...it'll be a thousand times worse..." Harry whispered lowly to himself, as he dropped his towel down and began to get dressed for the night.

¬

Standing in the hallway, Louis felt like victoriously leaping into the air. So that's exactly what he did. Once he went back down, his ankle seemed to say, "no perfect landing for you, bitch!", and he nearly tipped over. Just as Louis was about to collide into the carpet, he fell into strong arms. Louis shouted in surprise, and he leaped out of the person's arms.

Louis turned around to see who it was, and it was none other than Payno.

"Let me guess, you and the Punk Giant finally swapped saliva?" Liam asked, his tone bored with a hint of disgust. Louis frowned deeply.

"For a friend, you sure are anything but supportive." Louis grumbled in a low voice. "I know what you said about him being a clingy ass bitch, or whatever, but I feel that's not the case." Liam crossed his arms, and looked off into the distance annoyed.

"...And in all honesty...I feel like I'll be the clingy one..." Louis mumbled to himself, but Liam heard. Louis looked up at Liam, and he could've sworn he saw a slight smirk on his plump lips.

Before Louis could question it, Liam rolled his eyes and walked off. Walking back into the room, Louis saw that Harry was finished getting dressed. Louis walked up behind the punk lad, and slowly wraped his arms around his waist.

"...More silk pajamas?" Louis questioned, lightly trailing his hand over the material. Harry melted into Louis' touch.

"...Yeah. They're very special pajamas..." Harry replied with a small laugh. Louis removed his arms from around Harry, and gently turned him around.

"So is it safe to call you mine now?" Louis asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Harry blushed as he looked down with a small smile.

"I was already your baby apparently, remember?" Harry answered as he lifted his head to look at Louis. Louis laughed.

"Absolutely. And you don't have to call me daddy, by the way." Louis told Harry, and the two giggled. "I said that I was your daddy earlier by accident..." Louis confirmed, and Harry raised his eyebrows as he smirked at Louis.

"...Okay, whatever you say, Lou." Harry said, and he gave Louis a kiss on the cheek before getting in his bed. "You should shower and get ready for bed. We have classes tomorrow."

"Alright." Louis nodded, but as he was about to walk into the bathroom, he stopped. "We also have a date tomorrow, baby." Louis added, and he turned around to give Harry a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it...daddy." Harry said with a grin, sleepiness seeping through his voice.

Louis wanted to faint from excessive happiness, but he managed not to do so as he went into the bathroom. Louis has never been this excited to date someone in his life. Why things felt so different with Harry, he had no idea why. All he knows is that for once, his brother finally can't ruin a relationship of his.

"Thank you mom and dad for getting a divorce..." Louis said loudly, as he reached a hand to turn on the shower. "Now Avin is stuck in America with dad, while I am loving life here in England. Finally my experience with relationships won't be a living hell."

"At least I hope so..." Louis thought to himself. Finished with taking off his clothes, he took a long look at himself in the mirror.

His heart was telling him that being with Harry would be the best thing to have ever happened to him. But his mind...his mind was shouting the complete opposite. But the rule is listen to your heart, right?

 


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you've got a boyfriend, little bro?" Avin asked me, taking a seat on my large bed. I glared at him.

"Yeah, what's it to-wait," I paused, thinking for a moment, "how did you know that?" I asked Avin, and a sly expression clouded his face. He laughed sourly as he rose up from the bed.

"You left your phone unattended, and I may or may not have answered it..." Avin revealed, grinning evilly. "Your little boyfriend, what's his face-" Avin thought for a moment, "Casper! Yeah, he thought I was you, so I went along with it."

"...Why, Avin?" I asked, closing my eyes in anger. "Why do you insist on ruining my life?!" I shouted, and that's when it happened.

The first time I punched my brother. As soon as my first hit collided into his face, I swore I could have felt the impact. It was almost as if I were punching myself... Avin and I may have been identical on the outside, but the inside was completely different.

I was the good.

He was the bad.

I was the light.

He was the dark.

A/N ¬ Picture in the media is Louis in real life, yes, but that is my vision on Louis' twin brother Avin in this story. Louis in this story has the fringe, Avin has the quiff. It will be like that unless noted otherwise. <3 xx

-RevolveAroundLarry

"We're family, but we're enemies..." Louis mumbled as he stepped into the hot shower.

Louis had taken a long shower full of profanities, tears, and dreadful memories. Luckily Harry was asleep, so he didn't hear anything Louis had said. After having stepped out of the shower, the two words "what if", followed by awful scenarios, raced through Louis' mind.

¬

The sound of the alarm clock that sat happily on Harry's desk sounded throughout the room, and both lads shot up fully rested. Louis and Harry immediately looked at eachother, unable to hide the excitement they had for their date.

"Goodmorning, sunshine." Louis smiled. "Did you sleep well?" Harry stretched and yawned as he nodded his head

"I slept great..." Harry replied with an obvious blush. "I think it's because I kept replaying our kiss in my mind..." Harry revealed, lowering his head down in embarrassment. Louis was about to respond to Harry's lovely confession, but their room door opened...

And in walked...Casper?

"So I heard you two made things official...?" Casper asked with no emotion, slamming the door behind him. Louis sighed in annoyance.

"Casper, how the hell did you get into our dorm? The door was locked." Louis said tiredly, giving an expressionless Harry an apologetic look. Casper was about to say that he stole the key from Liam, but Harry spoke.

"You're the guy Louis made cry yesterday..." Harry mumbled, and Casper looked Louis dead in the the eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm mainly the guy that Louis broke up with because of clinginess!" Casper shouted, and Harry jolted from his loudness.

"That's not the only reason I dumped your ass, Casper..." Louis growled. "But my baby Harry and I have classes to get to, so please...get the fuck out of our room before I-" Casper had angrily bolted out of the room before Louis could finish.

"...What was the other reason you dumped him?" Harry asked suddenly, getting out of his bed.  
Louis got out of his bed, gave Harry a look, and softly shook his head.

"...It's really not important. Don't worry about it, okay baby?" Louis asked, and Harry smiled softly and said "Okay." to what Louis had asked. "What you should worry about though, is what you'll wear for our date tonight." Louis smirked, watching Harry move as he made up his bed.

"Although, I'm sure commando would look indefectible on you." Louis said in a low tone, running his hand down Harry's arm as he walked past him into the bathroom. Harry's silk nightwear pressed against his skin in a copacetic way when Louis touched him, and he stood frozen in his spot for a moment.

Now out of his trance, Harry asked, "Formal or casual, Lou?"

"Formal," said Louis, his voice muffled due to brushing his teeth.

¬

Finished with getting ready for their classes, Louis and Harry gave each other a sweet farewell and took different paths. All the two could bring themselves to think about was each other, and they knew they'd be distracted from the lessons in their class.

As Harry took his path, he noticed something. With every step he took, and every person he passed, everyone was staring at him with either a large grin, evil smirk, or angry scowl. Harry decided to dismiss it, but just as he did so Liam came up to him and put a large hand on his chest.

"Hope you don't mind, but I may have spread the news about you and Louis." said Liam with a smile. Harry slowly looked down at Liam's hand, then looked back at Liam annoyed. "Ha, sorry." laughed Liam, taking his hand off of Harry's chest.

"...Thanks." Harry said, about to walk right past Liam. Liam forcefully put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry swore he was about to swing a punch at Liam.

But he refrained.

"I'm happy for you and Louis...but you're gonna hurt him badly. I can feel it..." Liam whispered in a dark tone, taking his hand from Harry's shoulder. Liam walked away, and Harry stood with his head held high.

"...Go fuck yourself, Liam!" Harry shouted, causing many pairs of eyes to stare at him...eventhough many already were. Liam nodded his head at Harry's comment as he walked the opposite way.

Word just got out that Harry, first-year punk Harry, was dating Louis Tomlinson, the third-year that everyone wanted; even the guys who claimed to be straight, and even the girls who claimed to be lesbian.

¬

As Louis took his path, he heard people whispering. Louis looked to his left and to his right as he walked, but no one made eye contact.

"...I heard he's dating a first-year...that's so pathetic."

"He could have anyone he wants, and yet he chooses a creepy antisocial punk...?"

Louis listened to everyone's whispers, and all he could do was smirk. "You know, if you all were really confident with saying your shitty opinions, why are you whispering?!" shouted Louis as he continued walking, his eyes straight forward. The whispering ceased at once.

"That's more like it!" a giddy Niall shouted from afar. Louis was about to turn around, but he then felt an arm around his shoulder. "I'm happy that you and the cute punk lad are together." Niall said, and he then took his arm from around Louis' shoulder.

"Thanks, blondie." Louis said, giving a glance at Niall as they walked. "...What was your name again? Nail? Neil? Nias?" Louis asked, genuinely uncertain. Niall sighed.

"It's Ni-all. Anyway, treat Harry well, okay...?" Niall said, and he then ran back the way he came.

Treat Harry well?

Why wouldn't Louis do that...?

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry finally made it to his first lesson, and he was the last one to arrive. All students sitting down had turned their attention from the professor, and directed it at Harry. Harry awkwardly avoided their eyes, running a hand through his black hair as he walked to the nearest seat. Harry has never been stared at so hard in his life, and this new experience...

He hated it.

Sure he would get some looks here and there because of his tattoos and piercings, but that was nothing compared to what he went through earlier. "Is this really what it's gonna be like dating Louis...?" Harry thought to himself as the professor instructed everyone to take out their materials. Reaching into his bag, Harry pulled out his chorus binder.

Or what he had expected to be his chorus binder...

"...What the-!" Harry exclaimed, staring at what the small black binder contained. None of the stuff in it was his.

"Shh! " said Marci, an annoying prissy girl. She was chewing her gum so damn loud, yet she had the nerve to tell Harry to shh?

Harry gave the black haired girl a pissed off look, but she ignored it and threw her balled up gum wrapper right at Harry's eyebrow. It hit the piercing that was there, and Harry winced in slight pain. Marci laughed bitterly, but then she looked at Harry's facial expression. It was a mix of anger and annoyance. Instead of saying something to the hag, Harry maturely got up and moved to a different seat.

Just as Harry sat in a seat where no one else was around, the professor had asked the class to take out their sheet music. That's when Harry remembered something important.

He had Louis' binder instead of his own.

¬

"Damn, people sure do piss me off." Louis snarled, thinking about what people were saying earlier as he made his way down the third-year hallway. Many students were chatting about s*x, dr*gs, alc*hol, the usual...

Louis glanced down at his watch. He had about five minutes before he'd not even want to go to his first class for the day. His first class was music, and he despised that class. Not because he disliked music, oh gosh, no, but because the teacher wouldn't let a single person in the class play what music they wanted. Louis was barely anywhere close to his lesson room, and before he could continue his long journey someone crashed into the back of him.

Louis and the person collapsed to the floor. Since Louis left his backpack somewhat open, many of the contents spilled onto the marble floor. Louis groaned in agony as he held onto his right shoulder.

"Oh, shit! I'm so-" the guy stopped his words once he saw who he was talking to. "Not sorry." he decided, getting up from the mess and leaving Louis on the floor. Louis glared at the black haired guy's head as he began to walk away unfazed.

"Screw you!" Louis shouted, picking up the nearest thing so he could throw at the guy. The nearest thing was a shiny silver binder that Louis didn't recognize at all, but that didn't matter because in a matter of seconds it went flying into the guy's head. "Bull's-eye, motherf*cker!" Louis yelled as the lad shouted in pain and fell to the floor clutching tightly the back of his head.

The binder fell, more like crashed, down beside the guy, and everything that was in it spilled out. Louis' eyes narrowed in confusion. He didn't recognize any of those papers as his. Then his eyes went wide. He saw Harry's name on some of the fallen papers, and before he could rush up from off of the floor to collect them, the guy he threw Harry's binder at had gotten up.

"You little f*cker!" the tall guy shouted, angrily facing Louis. The crowds that were in the hallway had all stopped their conversations, and they stared at the scene before them. "...I've tried literally so hard not to beat the sh*t out of you in highschool for what you did to Casper! But now...now you've pissed me off!" Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

Casper? Who the hell was this guy, and why was he bringing up Louis' past?

"Who are you, and why the f*ck are you bringing up my past?!" Louis screamed, his voice nearly giving out. Many people that were crowded around flinched at the sound of Louis' shout.

"Because I was a part of it!" the guy yelled, his chest heaving up and down,his breathing uneven. He looked as if he'd punch Louis in the face any minute. "I'm Zayn, the guy who a broken hearted Casper came to for comfort after your sorry ass dumped him for no reason! You emotionally f*cked him up!" Louis could feel himself seething with lividness.

"I had a damn good reason, Zayn!" Louis bellowed, spiting out Zayn's voice like it was cheap tasting beer. Louis had tears in his eyes, and they were burning immensely.

Before Zayn could say anything else, Louis hurled his fist right into Zayn's face. The quiet crowd shouted out in surprise, but then they began to shout fight, fight, fight...! Zayn nearly fell backwards at the impact of Louis' small yet forceful fist. Zayn didn't even get a hit at Louis before Louis swiftly kneed him in the groin. Zayn let out a ear piercing shout of pain.

Just as Zayn was about to collapse to the floor, Louis had slipped on the papers that were there, and he accidentally shoved Zayn into the fire alarm. The alarm immediately went off, and Louis dropped his hands from around Zayn's neck. Students rushed away in a panic, and Zayn slid down to the floor pained and defeated. Louis rushed all around to gather his things, making sure to retrieve Harry's first. Zayn stayed put in his spot, glaring at Louis as he plotted massive revenge.

¬

Harry was just about to get called on by his chorus teacher, but that's when the fire alarm went off. "Everyone, please gather your items quickly and follow me out of the room in an orderly fashion!" shouted Professor Maxwell, and all students instantaneously did as they were told. Harry shoved Louis' binder back into his bag, and followed everyone out of the room.

¬

With all students and staff outside, the fire department were on their way to the university. Louis had accidentally made the alarm go off, but it turns out that there was actually a fire in the cafeteria...

"No...!" Niall shouted, covering his face as he plopped himself down on the grass. "Not the cafeteria...!" Niall's classmates all stared at him with weirded out looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, where Harry was he could hear the sound of a wailing Niall. Harry was about to follow the sound of the lad's cries, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Harry could know whose touch that was in his sleep... He turned around excitedly, and was greeted by a bright eyed Louis.

"Louis!" shouted Harry, and the punk lad jumped up into Louis' arms. Harry was instantly caught by Louis' strong arms, and he reflexively wrapped his legs around Louis' waist.

"Whoa, somebody missed me, huh?" Louis laughed, spinning Harry around once and then putting him back down. Many pairs of eyes were watching the two interact and embrace each other. Harry blushed and turned his head. Louis gently turned it back to face him, and he stared into Harry's stunning blue eyes. "Never be embarrassed to let me know how you feel, love." Louis said, brushing his hand down Harry's soft cheek. Harry was about to lean in and kiss Louis' perfectly colored rose-pink lips, but he stopped...

"We can't kiss right now, Louis..." Harry said lowly, pulling away from Louis' touch. Louis frowned. "If we kiss, I don't know if I'll be able to stop..." said Harry, his blue eyes getting dark as he stared at Louis' lips. Louis smirked.

"...Let's kiss anyway," Louis pulled Harry by his waist, "and if you can't stop," Louis moved his mouth up Harry's neck to his ear, "then don't." Harry felt shivers dash down his spine, and just as the two were about to take action, the loud sound of a firetruck made them jerk apart from each other. "Sh*t." Louis huffed, giving Harry a defeated look.

¬

It was now two thirty, and Louis was finished with his classes for the day. He and Harry had swapped binders during the whole fire drill fiasco, and Louis was eternally greatful for that. Now in his dorm, he was contemplating on whether or not to ask Liam to go suit shopping with him.

"It's worth a shot, I guess..." Louis said aloud, taking his phone from his pocket. The call went straight to voicemail, and Louis knew that meant Liam was going to come to his dorm.

In a matter of minutes, Liam came. He nocked on the door, which confused Louis because he had given his best friend a key... Louis sighed and lazily got off his arse to open the door for Liam. Before Louis could step out of the way, Liam shoved right in.

"What the f*ck do you want, bubble butt Tomlinson?" Liam asked, not even looking in Louis' direction.

"Well, hello to you, too..." Louis scoffed, putting a hand on his hip as he stared hard at Liam. "I want you to help me pick out a suit from the mall for Harry and I's date tonight." Liam closed his lifeless brown eyes in annoyance.

"Look, Louis," Liam began, "I'm happy for you and the punk giant, I guess. But I want no part of this mess." And with that, Liam quickly left the room.

"What the hell does he mean by mess?" Louis thought to himself. "Is there something Liam isn't telling me...?"

There were a lot of things that were being kept from Louis. Some of those things were even from Harry...but no one knew that.

Or at least Harry thought no one knew.

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Louis decided to shake his thought off. Liam is his best friend. He wouldn't hide anything from Louis. They were great friends in high school, and boyfriends eventually, but then Liam had moved to America for a while and they called it quits. Now he's back in London, and he happened to be going to the same college as Louis.

The bond was still there, but for some reason it abruptly began to weaken. Unbeknownst to Louis, numerous important factors were missing.

Support.

Respect.

Loyalty...

"I want high school Liam back..." Louis said softly, sitting on his bed upset. "He's changed so much."

Changed indeed.

The Liam Louis was so used to is dealing with something. Something that will soon break free from the chains it's being held by.

¬

" _Good luck in America, Li," said Louis with a sad smile. His boyfriend was moving to America, and he most likely wouldn't be coming back. "I hope you won't have the displeasure of running into my brother Avin." Liam gave Louis a strong hug._

_"I'm sure I wont." Liam laughed lightly, pulling away from the hug. "I hope we'll meet again, Louis. You were such an amazing boyfriend, but long distance isn't my thing..." Louis couldn't prevent the slight tears in his eyes from falling. "Don't cry, 'cause then I'm gonna cry..." Liam said softly, holding tight onto his last suitcase. The horn of his mum's car went off then._

_"Come on Liam, we have to go now!" Liam's mum shouted from inside her car. Liam sighed, gave Louis one last hug, and ran down the driveway to the car._

_After Liam left, Louis had no one. He had broken up with a clingy, cheating Casper months before, and later on began to date a chill, laid back Liam who was now moving away._

¬

Sitting on his bed, feeling rather neglected by his best friend, Louis slowly got up to find his keys. Liam didn't want to go with him? Fine. Louis would go by himself. He liked being alone anyway...

Admittedly, no he didn't. Louis hated the feeling of being alone. He hated it even more in an emotional sense. Never being one to truly show his emotions, people would always leave Louis alone at times, and that ruined him. There was only one person that Louis wouldn't give a damn being left alone by, and that was his brother Avin.

Avin, and Casper as well, verily.

So make that two...

¬

" _You never showed up in our usual spot today at school!" Casper pouted, tossing himself on Louis' bed. "I missed your kisses! And your scent! Also, your soft skin!" Casper went on and on, greatly agitating Louis as he was trying to do his homework._

_"Hey, after high school we should go to the same college! We should also move in together! Plus get married! We're gonna live happily ever after, Avin!" Casper yelled loudly and Louis cringed, snapping his pencil in the process. Without a moment's hesitation, he angrily shot up from his desk, making Casper go into silence._

_"Avin..." Louis said darkly, not even looking directly into Casper's eyes. "You just said Avin, Casper! Is that why you've been so needy and clingy lately?!" Louis shouted, slamming his fist on his desk. "You can't have Avin 24/7 because he goes to a different high school, so you imagine that I'm him?!" Casper's peridot eyes widened as far as humanly possible._

_"Tell me, have you and Avin been seeing each other...?" Louis asked, his voice no longer loud. Casper slowly nodded his head._

_Louis wanted to lividly scream.That, and punch either Avin or Casper in the face. "How did this happen...?" he asked, his voice cracking. He was trying to keep his tears in. Casper avoided eye contact with Louis' pain filled green eyes._

_"Well, you know when Avin answered one of my calls and I thought he was you?"_

_"You mean when you didn't know your own boyfriend's voice over someone else's?" Louis said as he wiped tears from his eyes._

_"...Yeah. Later that day I had gotten a text message from an unknown number. It was your brother's. He had explained that I mistook him for you, and also that..." Casper trailed off, giving Louis a glance, but then looking back down at the floor. "...That I would be better off being with him. So all this time, I've been cheating on you Louis...but now I regret everything-!"_

_"Get out. We're through. Don't ever speak to me again. You're dead to me." Louis coldly interrupted, and Casper let out his cries as he ran from Louis' room._

¬

Having found his keys, Louis walked out of his dorm, took a left, and walked down the long hall. As he was walking, his phone rang from his pocket.

"F*ck you, f*ck you, f*ck you very very much-" Louis recognized that ringtone as Avin's, and he took out his phone only to decline the call. He continued walking down the dormitory hall, and his phone went off again.

"I f*cking swear, if this asshole calls me one more time..." Louis said under his breath, letting the call go straight to voicemail. Louis definitely wasn't gonna listen to whatever bull Avin had to say.

Avin pissed Louis off so much. Louid Avin used to argue and fight all the damn time at home, that their mother didn't want any of that nonsense going on at school. So she ended up switching Avin to a different high school than Louis.

¬

_"Louis, I honestly don't get why you're so furious with me!" Avin exclaimed, shoving Louis to the floor. "I mean, if anything that just showed that your boyfriend was shitty!" Louis pulled at Avin's ankles, causing him to tumble down to the rough carpet._

_"Shitty?! Only because you screwed with his head!" Louis replied with a yell, smacking Avin in his face. The two tussled on the floor, scratching, kicking, punching, and screaming._

_"People cheat, Louis! You just need to get the hell over it!" Avin screamed, and Louis landed a punch right on his mouth. Avin shouted out in pain._

_"I hate you!" punch, "I hate you!" punch, "I hate you so much!" Louis screeched, yanking Avin by his hair. Avin may have been the older twin, but Louis never backed down when it came to fighting._

_"You should be thanking me, you prick!" Avin shouted, grabbing Louis by his wrists and yanking him up from the floor. Avin's grip was tight, and Louis couldn't get out of it. "Your boyfriend had no self control, and I just helped you to see that!" Avin bellowed, and he slung Louis into the nearest wall._

_"Ah!" Louis screamed in pain, crying instantly. "Screw you...!" Louis cried, his vision going blurry and his head pounding._

_"No, Louis," said Avin, staring hard at a crying Louis. "Screw you!" Avin exclaimed, punching Louis dead center in his face. Louis' head slammed hard against the wall, and he cried even harder. "You can have your little Casper. He wasn't a very good f*ck in my opinion."_

_"I hate you...!" Louis cried, weakly trying to get up from the floor. He could feel blood rushing down his face, and pain was taking over all of his body, but that didn't stop Louis from launching himself at his brother. "You always ruin every good thing that happens to me...!"_

_"Oh, yeah?!" Avin shouted weakly. "Well then I'll make sure to continue doing that, d*ck!"_

The two twins faught and faught, and eventually their parents came home. After that intense fight, their parents began to always take sides. Louis and Avin's dad always thought of Louis as the one causing trouble. Their mum, on the other hand, knew her precious baby was actually the victim. Taking sides eventually tore the family apart.

While still in high school, the twins' parents had gotten a divorce. Avin was taken to America with dad, and Louis stayed in England with mum. While in America, by a twisted, wicked chance of fate, Liam had indeed ran into Casper...

_**A/N: So now we know a bit about Louis' past...but there is still more to come. This is where it all begins. Fasten your seatbelts, everyone. We will be taking a long ride, starting with getting to know our characters a bit more... ;)** _

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Finally outside, Louis made his way to the student parkinglot. There were a bunch of students around, probably finished with their classes for the day as well. Louis wondered when Harry would be finished with his. Harry had five classes today, and Louis only had four. Louis thought about calling Harry, but then he remembered he didn't even have the punk lad's number yet...

"Man, I'm so dumb." laughed Louis, as he got into his royal blue Porsche. He slowly backed out of his parking spot, made sure no one was in the way, and then sped off.

¬

Now done with his five classes, Harry rushed down the first-year hallway. He dodged many people that were in the way, eager to get to his dorm. His black curls bounced all around, his silky purple tie swished from side to side, and his black bag nearly fell off as he ran. Many students that were around couldn't help but to stare at Harry as he dashed down the hall.

"Classes took f*cking forever today!" Harry huffed, out of breath as he carefully went down a large staircase. In a matter of seconds, Harry was now on the boys' dormitory hall.

Tired from running, Harry started to walk, trying to regain his breath in the process. He was definitely not the athletic type...

¬

_"Come on, Styles!" the angry man bellowed, giving his whistle a loud blow. "Hustle! Hustle! You're the last one running!" Harry was so out of breath to even care that the gym teacher was yelling at him._

_Gym was not Harry's thing. He didn't take it in 9th grade, so his mum told him to get it over with before he became an 11th and 12th grader. Westwood High required their students to take gym at least once, and Harry fully despised that._

_"Shut the f*ck up, Piper!" Harry shouted weakly at his friend who was laughing hard at him. The teacher blew his whistle once Harry finally finished his one lap around the track._

_"Watch that mouth, Styles!" the teacher shouted, spit flying. Harry cringed. "Drop and give me twenty!" Harry was gasping for air, and he shook his head at the teacher._

_"No." Harry breathed out. "I refuse." All the students around widened their eyes, and so did the teacher._

_"...Damn, boy, you're out of shape." said Coach Ellis, blowing his whistle and motioning to the class to come follow him inside._

¬

As Harry walked past the boys lounge, he spotted a beaten up Zayn. Harry decided to go in the lounge and ask him what the hell happened, but then Casper showed up with a bag of ice for Zayn. Harry didn't like spying on people, but he was curious. He had no idea Zayn and Casper knew eachother.

Zayn and Casper had known each other since 12th grade.

¬

" _Casper, it's been months!" Zayn shouted, his hands going in the air. "Louis has moved on, and is dating some guy named Liam! He doesn't give a damn about you anymore!" Casper cupped and uncupped his hands as he sat in a swing._

_It was after school, and Casper called up Zayn to the abandoned park. It's been months since Louis dumped him, and he couldn't bear it. Call it f*cked up, but now that Avin was in America, Casper so desperately wanted Louis back._

_"I made a mistake and I want him back, Zayn! I only want him...no one else."_

_"...But I want you, Cas..." Zayn mumbled to himself, but Casper heard, and he decided to ignore it._

_He didn't want Zayn._

_He wanted Louis._

¬

Harry was about to walk away from the lounge, but then he heard Zayn yell, "Why won't you get over Louis, already?! It's been years now!"

"Louis belongs to me, Zayn! I just need to get that hideous punk guy out of the way..." Casper said, sitting down at the juice bar beside Zayn. Harry was slightly hurt by Casper's words.

Hideous?

Harry was absolutely not an egotistical prick, but he knew he wasn't hideous...

"Hideous punk guy?" Zayn asked, his facial expression turning somewhat defensive. "Harry's not hideous." Zayn said, shaking his head at Casper. Casper rolled his eyes.

"In my eyes he is. Anyway, I need your help, Zayn"

"...With what?"

"I need a plan that will get Louis to dump Harry."

Zayn stayed quiet for a moment, but then spoke up. "...What's in it for me?" Harry couldn't take hearing any more of their conversation, so he briskly walked past the lounge, hoping they didn't see him.

"I thought Zayn and I were gonna be great friends..." Harry thought to himself, his shoulders slouched in disappointment as he made it to his dorm. Harry opened the door to an empty room, and he frowned.

"I wonder where Louis is." Harry said, tossing his school bag on the floor near his desk.

"He's at the mall getting a new suit." Liam said from the hallway, making Harry jump and turn around. "You two have a date tonight, right?"

"Yeah, we do. Now what do you want? Why are you here...?" Harry asked, displeased with seeing Liam. Liam walked into the room, shut the door, and locked it. "Why'd you lock the door...?"

"Don't worry, Punk Giant. I just wanna talk." Liam confirmed, walking to the left to sit on Louis' bed. Harry slowly turned to face him.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked, releasing a huge sigh of annoyance.

"About what I said earlier this morning." Liam told Harry, looking dead into his eyes. "I said that you were going to hurt him." Harry gave Liam a blank look.

"I wouldn't hurt Louis."

"Now we both know that's a damn lie." laughed Liam, giving Harry an unpleasant smirk.

"...What are you getting at, Liam?" Harry huffed, his hands forming into fists. Liam shrugged.

"I have a feeling that you're a clingy ass b*tch, and Louis hates those..."

"I'm not, but if I were, how would me being clingy hurt Louis?"

"...Because it'll remind him of everything that happened with Casper." Liam said in a soft tone, averting his eyes away from Harry's. Harry sat down on his bed and faced Liam.

"What happened...?"

"...That's Louis' story to tell. Not mine." Liam decided, getting off the bed. "Just do me a favor, Harry..." Liam said as he walked towards the door. "Don't be clingy." And with those last words being said, Liam left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Liam was out the room, he came face to face with Casper.

"What do you want Clingy Casper?" Liam asked, crossing his arms. Casper glared at Liam.

"I heard you talking about me to that hideous punk guy."

"Harry's actually not hideous, Casper." Liam said, and he didn't know those words were capable of coming out his mouth. Casper screamed.

"Ugh!!" Casper cried out, yanking at his hair in frustration. "Zayn said the same f*cking thing!"

"Zayn?" Liam asked. "Who's that?" Casper sighed and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through some pictures until he found one of Zayn.

"This," Casper showed Liam the picture, "is my best friend, Zayn. Sexy, right?" Liam blushed lightly as Casper put his phone away. "Too bad I only give a damn about Louis."

Liam let out an exasperated sigh. "Too bad Louis' taken. So don't you go screwing up his relationship with Harry. He's happy..."

"How do you know he's happy? Didn't they just make things official yesterday? Actually, more like last night?" asked Casper, as he fixed his hair. Liam shrugged.

"He seems pretty serious about Harry. Sure they just made things official last night, or whatever, but Louis has been interested in getting to know Harry since the beginning of the year." Liam told Casper, who was still tampering with his hair. "When I had came back to England, I was hoping maybe Louis and I could get back together..." Casper froze at Liam's words. "...But he was insistent on making Harry his..."

¬

_"I know in high school I always said I'd never date the punk type, but that first-year Harry... I fancy him." Louis told his friend Liam. They were sitting on the floor watching tv as they talked._

_"Don't, Louis...he's no good for you." Liam said, taking a large drink of his water. Louis pouted._

_"Why not,? Li?"_

_"He's bad news." Liam said quietly._

_"That's something I'll have to find out on my own, Liam."_

_"Louis, please...don't."_

_"Liam, please...don't try to stop me."_

¬

"Liam..." said Casper, a confused expression on his face. "I thought you didn't know Louis had a brother...?" Cas randomly asked. "If you didn't know that, then how did you know to tell Harry not to be clingy, or it will remind Louis about-"

"I pretended." Liam interrupted. "I pretended that I had no idea about Louis' brother."

¬

_"So Louis, how's your brother Avin doing?" Casper asked, innocently fixing his quiff as he did so. Louis' face twisted into a sour scowl, and Casper knew he had hit a nerve._

_"You have a brother?" Liam asked, his eyebrows scrunched. Casper fake gasped._

_"You never told your little fuck buddy you had a brother?!" Casper shouted, and Liam was about to pound the son of a bitch. "What else have you kept from Liam, the guy you-" before another word could be spoken by Casper, a confused Harry interrupted by slowly walking into the dorm._

¬

"Why?" Casper asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I met Louis' brother while in America, and let's just say I wish I hadn't..." Liam said lowly, feeling ashamed for even wanting Louis back after what happened between Avin and him...

¬

_"Oh, f*ck, Avin...!" Liam groaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Avin. "Sh*t...!" Avin smirked and pounded harder into Liam, making him moan loudly._

_"...Ah, you feel so good..." Avin whispered roughly, slamming hard into Liam. The bed began to squeak and forcefully hit the wall. "...So tight..."_

_"A-Avin, I- I'm gonna...!" Liam cried out, as Avin sucked and bit at his neck. "I'm gonna come!" Liam moaned, thrusting his hips up. Avin pulled Liam's legs from around him, held them tightly, and rammed into Liam faster than either of the two throught possible. Liam came with a loud cry, and Avin came a few seconds later._

¬

So that's why Liam wanted to act as if he had no clue Louis had a brother.

To hide his own guilt.

Sure at the time he and Louis were no longer together, but it still felt so wrong to Liam...

¬

Inside the dorm, Harry had his ear pressed against the door, listening intently at Liam and Casper's conversation. He wondered what Liam meant by his words, but the conversation abruptly ended. Three hours had passed of Harry watching tv, and he decided it was a good time to get ready for his date with Louis. Harry took a nice hot shower, washed his hair, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and finally finished up with his hair. As soon as Harry was done, the room door opened.

There Louis was, two tickets in his hand, a grin on his face, and a fancy suit on his body. Harry thought he would drool.

"Fancy going ballroom dancing? I'll take you out to dinner, as well." Louis said excitedly, walking into the room. He took a full look at Harry and licked his lips. "Or we could just stay here and have sex?" Louis joked, biting his lip. Harry blushed.

"You look stunning, Louis." Harry said softly. Louis stepped close to Harry.

"You look even better, Harry." Louis replied, his voice a sexy whisper in Harry's ear. Louis pulled away from Harry's ear then, and gingerly kissed Harry's lips.

Their lips fit together perfectly, and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. It started slow, just a simple kiss, but then things got different. Louis gripped tight at Harry's waist, and Harry slid his tongue into Louis' mouth. The kiss began to not be so slow, and Harry moaned against Louis' lips. "Mm..."

The kissing grew more eager, and Harry pushed Louis into the door, making it slam closed in the process. Before things could progress, Louis pulled away. The two had shiny lips, and they were trying to regain their breath. Louis let out a breathy laugh. "When I said we could stay here and have sex, I was just kidding."

"I know. I just really enjoy kissing you..." Harry admitted, staring into Louis' eyes.

"Okay, we need to go right now before I f*ck you against the wall, or something." Louis said with a laugh, holding out his hand to Harry.

"Alright." Harry laughed, giving Louis a smile as he took his hand. "Louis, can I ask you something?" Harry asked as they walked out the room.

"Anything." Louis smiled, shutting the room door behind him.

"Will you promise me that no matter what challenges come our way, we'll always try to overcome them...?"

Louis wondered why Harry thought that all of a sudden, but he promised anyway. "I promise, love." Louis said, and he genuinely meant that promise.

¬

After a long, wonderful car ride with Louis, he and Harry were now at a fancy ballroom, Harry was astonished. There were gorgeous lights, exquisite decorations, and a wonderful selection of songs to dance to. Louis and Harry, hand in hand, walked slowly onto the dance floor. The song "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran came on, and Harry beamed at Louis.

"I love this song," said Harry, unable to contain his excitement to dance with Louis. The only dance Harry ever shared with someone special was on Prom night, and it didn't go so well...

¬

_"You're f*cking awful at dancing." Harry's date said, abruptly yanking his hands from around Harry. "Not only that, but you're a 10th grader, and I'm a 12th grader. I had literally no idea what I was thinking when I asked you out." Harry frowned._

_"I-I'm sorry..."_

_"I'm sorry, too. Sorry I wasted my time with you." Harry wanted to cry at those words. "I'm breaking up with you. You make me look bad." And Harry let his tears fall at those words..._

¬

So what Harry was told he that he couldn't dance? That wasn't gonna stop him from dancing with Louis. Plus, that terrible experience happened in 10th grade.

10th grade!

Over the years Harry made sure to improve his dance skills. But he didn't practice just classic dance skills...

Let's just say that if riding d*ck was considered dancing...Harry could be on a famous dance show. Not saying that Harry was a slut...he just took his pleasure very seriously.

"You love this song?" Louis asked surprised, placing his hands on Harry's hips. Harry nodded happily, and his curls bounced. "So you really are the soft punk type." Louis said, giving Harry a gentle twirl. Harry squealed in surprise, and pulled Louis close to him once he was facing Louis again.

"Yeah, I guess I may be," laughed Harry as he and Louis moved side to side. "But I stay soft because of you, Louis." Harry said, smirking at Louis' expression.

"I remember you said that to me when I was drunk!" Louis laughed, moving one of his hands to intertwine with Harry's.

¬

_"I get hard because of you, Harry..." Louis said in a low voice as he unbuttoned his jeans._

_"...I stay soft because of you, Louis." Harry said, his voice not very convincing. "Now get off of my bed." Harry huffed, about to shove Louis to the floor. Louis instantly grabbed Harry's hand and moved it to his crotch._

¬

"Ahaha, I remember that!" Harry exclaimed. The song was getting to Harry's favorite part, and he knew for a fact he wanted to impress Louis with his dance skills.

"Here it comes..." Harry thought to himself, and that's when he set his plan into motion. With a quick step back, forward, then back again with a quick spin, Harry went perfectly into Louis' arms.

Harry's back was now pressed against Louis' chest, and the two leaned side to side with the music. Louis' arms were gently around Harry's torso, and Harry moved his hands to touch Louis'.

"You're a good dancer." Louis whispered softly in Harry's ear, moving his lips to kiss at Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes and moaned quietly.

"Louis..." Harry breathed out, turning himself to face Louis. Harry wrapped his arms tight around Louis, putting his head in the crook of Lou's neck.

The song came to an end, but Louis and Harry stayed in eachother's embrace. Only a few seconds of their blissful embrace lasted before Louis' cell phone went off.

Avin had called again, and Louis was nervous to answer the call and find out what his devil of a brother wanted...


End file.
